robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Bots
This story was based off a dream of mine, it's obviously fake. I don't know what to say about this. Those games are just... horrible. It all started with a new ROBLOX update, and it was beautiful! I've seen it on YouTube, and there was a new ROBLOX game called "ROBLOX's Official Chilling Game". The game was a GIGANTIC house, with lots and lots of rooms with really fun activities! It can have up to 200 players in it, which was shocking, and counting a new thing! Bots. The bots were players that weren't actually controlled by players, they were like NPCs that could move and talk. Their avatars are simple: just a shirt, pants and hair. They have a T-shirt that says "THE BOTS", to distinguish them from normal players. Nothing much about them, but in here, they are DEMONS to me. When I tried to install the new update, I got an error saying this: "nOtWElCOmE.exe doesn't want you to be here. Get out." I tried over and over again, until I finally managed to install the update. "BiGmIsTake." The home site has changed. I have logged off my account. I log in, but it said that there was no account named that. I tried again, and this time... Hell yeah! I logged in, but I probably shouldn't have celebrated too early. My account got terminated for no actual reason. The moderator note was: "Your account was terminated for an unspecified reason." I was mad, I couldn't play any game without my account. The 'Register' button had disappeared, so that means that I can't make any other account to play. This update is terrible! I clicked on a random game, and this caught me by surprise. I can play it! But as a guest… The game was 'Dungeon Quest', but it redirected me to another game called '3284nwfi8934yiusfh' I joined, and there were a lot of bots. The game was disturbingly creepy. I was in a playground, and it was nighttime. I explored the map, but it was pretty small. I found some stairs which led me to a button. Some ominous bots followed me, but most of them stood at the playground, motionless. I pressed the button, and a "train" was summoned in the playground. Music suddenly started playing. I touched the train and I was teleported to another game, this time it was called "cards". It was just some cards floating in the space, which was something weird. And boring. I left the game. The home site has changed again. It was filled with games with random numbers and letters in their names. I tried joining one of them, and it took me to a different place. This place was a city. There were lots of bots there, all of them staring at me. They're probably talking, but I can't see their chats as a guest… that's what I thought until I saw that one of them was talking. I could see their chats. They were saying "Welcome… leave…". Some others were saying "Hello!", others were saying "Hohoho…" and more random stuff like that. I explored the game, but when I tried to get closer to a building, I got a jumpscare. I left the game instantly, and tried to get in another game. The next game was called 'rekoem'. I joined it, and the map was just some sewers. They were dropping some water, and when I went further, I saw a bot (not surprised about this). Then it walked up to me and said "BiGmIsTAKE". What's a big mistake? Why are the bots being so creepy and... weird? This is obviously not ROBLOX, it's something worse, much worse. There's no way to put the game like it was before, so we have a big problem. So, here's the situation: * I can't change the update. * I'm stuck as a guest, I can't make any other account. * There are bots everywhere. * I can't just buy another PC just because of a game update. * There's not even a single game where there are actual players. There are bots in every single game I go in. Usually, there are many bots in there, except for blank baseplate games. Those ones have only 1 bot. When I join the game, the bot eventually pushes me off the map after some time. When that happens, my game crashes, with a ROBLOX error saying "Connection lost.". I've never seen that error before, so it must be new. This update is terrible, and I don't say it because of the home site and the fact that I can't make another account. The thing that makes me say this update is so darn terrible is: the bots. Why must this happen to me? This is not happening to anyone else. Of all those persons that play ROBLOX, why did it have to be me? It's probably random. This new game caught my attention. It was the "ROBLOX's Official Chilling Place", but there were lots of black particles around the walls. In the original versión of this place, you could exit the house and see the garden, where there was another house. But in this game, it wouldn't let me out. The windows were not there anymore. Only walls. The most surprising thing was.. no bots. Strange. In most of the games, I find bots, but in this one, I've been there for 20 minutes and nothing happened. No bots… Well, after 5 more minutes, I saw that a bot joined. Then, another bot, then another one, another one… Soon there were 200 players playing it. Me, and 199 bots. Once they all joined, they started chasing me. One of them touched me, and I got stunned. They all came over to me. The game kicked me, with an error saying: "We don't want you here.". I didn't have any idea of how to stop this. Bots are everywhere... I got logged into an account called "user". My avatar was just a bacon hair. My Friends list was… filled with bots. This is not normal. I can't just friend a bot. I don't know who created this, but it definitely wasn't ROBLOX. This account has created some decals. I took a look at some of them. The first decal was called '7/5/2019'. It was a ROBLOX bacon hair laying down with some bots surrounding him. The second decal was called '19/6/2019'. It was the same bacon hair, but the bots were laying on him. The third decal was called 'doomsday'. It was the same bacon hair, but with his clothes ripped off, no face, and had blood on his chests. No bots in that decal. I didn't want to look at the other decals. I went back to the home page. Suddenly, a person started chatting me. This person wasn't a bot. His avatar was completely black, had the Roblox Boy package and red glowing eyes. His name was Th3b0t50wn3r. Th3b0t50wn3r: "..." user: "What?" Th3b0t50wn3r: "....:::::" user: "Who are you?" Th3b0t50wn3r: "hmm" Th3b0t50wn3r: "why are you here" user: "I don't know dude" Th3b0t50wn3: "you die" user: "No offense, but your english is terrible.." Th3b0t50wn3r: "you die" After that, he started spamming "you die" over and over again. But… I finally got an idea. Re-installing ROBLOX. Why didn't I try that before? Oh my god, I have never thought of this. Re-installing ROBLOX. Silly me. I'm going to try re-installing ROBLOX. Guess what? It worked. ROBLOX is back to normal. Everything was normal, everything was alright. I could explore the home site all I wanted. I could log in. I had all my friend list. It was all normal, it's all over… And the update is not there anymore. But… when I joined a game, Jailbreak, I noticed something. There was a player.. that had a T-shirt that said… THE BOTS. The end. Category:Marked for Review